twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Zonnos Anjiliac Priare
Zonnos Anjiliac Priare, born as Zonnos Anjiliac Diresto, is the co-leader of the Anjiliac Coven. He is the mate of Zorda and the brother of Mika Anjiliac Chiera. He is one of the three only known vampires to have the ability of Force Wielding. Biography Earlyn Life Popara Diresto was the aide to his father, Popara Diresto and the brother of Mika Anjiliac Chiera. After his mother, Gorga died, Zonnos helped his father through the sadness. But when his father started a new black market, the Diestro Black Market, which was worth a lot of money, so much that Popara's son, Mika, was willing to kill Popara and frame Zonnos for the death of Popara to inherit the business, but Zonnos wanted nothing to do with it. But a vampire had came into the Diresto's home and turned Popara into a vampire and then turned Mika into a vampire as well. But when Mika woke up as a vampire, he tried to go and kill Zonnos, but Popara stopped him from killing his son, but soon enough. He then had to watch his other son go through a painful transformation. Creating the Anjiliac Coven Popara decided to create a coven with other vampires in it, besides Zonnos and Mika. He then had Mika and Zonnos search for humans that would probably have powers when turned into a vampire, and had Mika and Zonnos bring them back and turn them into slaves. The ones who stayed loyal and would not try to escape and ones that had impressed him, would be able to live and become vampires. But the ones who didn't stay loyal, did try to escape, and didn't prove useful were killed. But Popara had only a few rules, not to go on a massacre, not to try to kill one or another, and to not kill any of the elderly. But even though Zonnos' brother disagreed with Popara, he still had to follow the rules. Zonnos stayed by his father and became his personal aide. Breaking Dawn When the Volturi had came to Kazakhstan to ask the Anjiliac's help, Popara and Zonnos didn't want to help the Volturi, since they were notorious for their laws, their members, their selfishness, and the most of all, their executions of other vampires. But with the pressure coming from his younger brother, Mika, his father had to. In Alice Cullen's vision, Zonnos is seen with Zorda are joining his father in helpingthe Olympic coven. After the confrontation, Zonnos left with the rest of the Anjiliac Coven. Appearances [http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Breaking_Dawn Breaking Dawn] Powers and Abilities Force Wielding Zonnos is the one of two only known vampires to have the ability of Force Wielding. (footnote) The members of Zonnos' and his father's family had the middle name of Anjiliac, hence the Anjiliac Coven. See Also *''Mika Anjiliac Chiera'' *''Popara Anjiliac Diresto'' *''Zorda Priare'' *''Anjiliac Coven'' *''Koyi Utrila'' *''Gorga'' *''Force Wielding'' *''Volturi Confrontation'' Category:Anjiliac Coven Category:Males Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Vampires Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Anjiliacs Category:Aides Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Coven Leaders